Tokyo goes Para Para
Tokyo goes Para Para (東京はパラパラに行く, Tōkyō wa parapara ni iku) is the second crossover episode of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot The episode starts off at Nitto TV where televisual journalist, Anna Otonashi was doing an interview with Imai Jin, the owner of Jin Records as he reveals that he was a manager of Space Girls and the Para Aliens, but he wouldn't tell her why he quit being their manager when suddenly, the studio was being under attacked by a group of female aliens known as the Dance Seijins, who come to kidnapped Imai Jin as they grab him and disappear in smoke, much to the horror of everyone who is watching the show, especially Tracey, Mindy, Bobby, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky, Micro Bug, Nini, and Daigo, who were also watching the show from Gammas Tower. In the meantime, Mystery Inc were had just arrived in Tokyo again after Shaggy won a free trip to Japan after collecting coupons from a cereal box while they arrive at Nitto TV. When they arrived, the gang see Tracey and the others while Shaggy and Katie reunite. While they all investigate the crime scene, Daphne finds a music CD on the spot where the Dance Seijins disappeared with Imai Jin when Fred say that they should split up in two different teams, but Katie suggest that they go to the Tokyo House of Music store instead. While walking to the music store, Katie explains to Shaggy that Para Para is a type of dancing in Japan and Shaggy compliments her being smart. Later at the Tokyo House of Music, they meet up with the manager, who offers them "Save the Earth", "There's goes Tokyo", and "Giant Monsters All-Out Attack". Katie tells her no thanks and Daigo ask if Tanabe can play the CD for them. Cast Villains Dance Seijins/Space Girl and the Para Aliens Suspects Cuprits TBA Notes/Trivia *The plot of this episode is based on Dance of the Undead from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorparated. *Shaggy, Scooby and Daigo were the only ones not to be affected by the hypnotic music of the Dance Seijins. *#Shaggy is tone deaf. *#Music is noise to Scooby. *#Daigo is tone deaf too. *The Dance Seijins' hypnotic music only controls the victim's body. *This crossover also features Anna Otonashi. *Tracey says that Starman and the others are dealing with a Kaiju attack in New York. *Katie reveals that she has a collection of Para Para CDs. Quotes *Velma: It's the Dance Seijins! *Shaggy: Zoinks! *Scooby: Oh no! *(Scooby jumps in Shaggy's arms) *Katie: Hey, what's the big deal?! *Dance Seijin Leader: You talking to us? *Katie: Yeah, how there you use popular music for evil? *Dance Seijin Leader: Well, let us show you. *(The leader at the Dance Seijins picks up a guitar) *Katie: Uh? *(The leader of the Dance Seijins plays her guitar and generates a wave of blue energy that starts to affect everyone, except Shaggy, Scooby, and Daigo) *Katie: What is that sound? *Daphne: Jeepers! It's affecting us! *Fred: Velma, what's happening to us? *Velma: The energy wave from that guitar seems to be controlling us! *Dance Seijin Leader: (sings) Come on everybody, get out of the house, cause this is the time to party! Now move! *(During the song, a tingle of blue energy covers Katie's body as her legs began to dance) *Dance Seijins Leader: Hahahahaha! We have a dancing audioence! *(The Gammas and Mystery Inc are dancing uncontrollably, except for Shaggy, Scooby, and Daigo) *Daphne: Jeepers! *Velma: Jinkies! *Fred: This is just like Dance Revolution! Cool! *Daphne: Freddie! *Katie: I can't stop! *Vicky: Me too! *Tracey: I use to always dance when I was a teenager! *Vanessa: This is ridiculous! *Bobby: How come Shaggy, Scooby, and Daigo are not dancing? Songs ??? Gallery Katie dancing uncontrollably.png|Katie dancing uncontrollably to the Dance Seijins' hypnotic music. Transcript Tokyo goes Para Para/Transcript Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Category:Crossovers Category:Scooby Doo Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Crossover episodes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Episodes